One Punch Man Halo Adventure
by halofan2112
Summary: jacob chief goes to a universe to fight bad alien guys
1. Chapter 1

i dont own halo or one punch man dont fflame me

jacob chief is the son of master chief and cortana he is half spartan and half ai but he is not a robot liek master chief he has blood red armor with spikes on his face and hands he is super strong and handsome. he lidkes to eat dortitos and play cod cause he hates 343 and halo 5 cause they sucl. he is part god becuase master chief was so lucky and cortana was super hot. one day jacob chief was killing covenant and they tried to kill him. jacob chief thew a nuke at the covenant and exploded them all and their space ships. there was a brute ''die demon'' it shouted it ran up to jacob chief only for jacob chief to kick in in the nuts and it fell to the ground ''i hate demons you are mean'' it roared jacob chief bent over and pooped on its face killing it. ''haha take that covfenant scum'' jacob chief said.

but then a portal opened up and seargteant johntson came out ''come on jacob chief i got dorrtiors'' jacob chief smiled and followed johntson into the portal only for him to be eaten by a giant squid monster ''ahh jacob chief help me'' but the monster swallowed johntson whole ''black guys are delicious'' the monster said jacob chief god mad and ripped a spike out of hid helmet he screamed in pain as his blood ran down his face '' i will cut you monster'' jacob chief said but before he could cut it a bald guy punched t ''woah howd you do that'' jacob chief said '' i am saitama the one punch man and you are next'' jacob chief fired his rifle at the guy ruining his costume the bald guy punched jacob chief but he caught it and broke his head ''owww your strong'' he said jacob chief pulled out a blood red sword from his back and stabbed him ''take this bald guy'' he said one punch man fell to the ground bleeding as jacob chief teabagged him '' excuse me sir want to be a herp'' some dude said ''hell yea'' jacob chief said jacob chief walked to the hero place to meet all of the hero people they were meeting and jacob chief sat sdown

'' who is this imbecile'' some old guy yelled ''i am jacob chief the savior of the world'' jacob chief said some short green bitch tried to kill him but jacob chgief slapped her in the face ''im gonna get mommy'' she screamed jacob chief threw a rock at her ''shut up loli nobody likes you'' ' the hero people looked at jacob chief the prision gay guy looked at jacob chief and blushed ''such a handsome man'' jacob chief slapped him ''guys calm down some alien bad guys are comeing to attack us'' the old guy said suddenly the whole place shook and a brick knocked the old guy out ''guess its up tyo jacob chief then'' some robot guy said. '' no i dont want to listen to a goerge bush looking guy'' jacob chief said and teabagged the old man jacob chief pushed the old guy out of his chair and now leads the hero guys. ''okay guys time to go fight the alien bad guys.''

to be continued i hoped u liked it only nice reviews though! i want to get into harvard and be like stephenie meyer and make lots of money so give nice reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

first off i want to say that you guys are mean jerks i wanted nice reviews! i hate you my mommy said that im the best writer ever i am not kidding i am doing ym best you jerk fuck you spaceengineer

''kill the alien bad guys'' jacob chief said the aliens spaceship laned onto the planet and dropped giant metal things jacob chief shot them all with his rifle and punched them back to the spaceship ''oh no hes destroying our ship'' one of the aliens said one of the aliens started attacking the hero guys he knocked out all the hero guys becuas their weak and jacob chief is stronger than all them. ''die aliens'' jacob chief raored as he fired his rifle at the alines ship killing them the ship then fell to the ground and then some 4 headed alien guy camer out ''today is the end jacob chief you will die now'' thje alien guy said '' oh no prepare to get teabagged bitch'' jacob chief said he therew a sticky bobm destroying three of the monsters heads ''ahh my heads'' it screamed jacob jief jumped up and vomited blood melting the evil aliens face he then dropped his body and teabagged him the sweat from his balls dripped into his moutrh melting the entire city

''jacob chief remember me'' seargent johnston said he held a bag of dorritios ''thnaks black guy'' jacob chieg said he sate the bag of dorritios but then some naked one eyed dude fell down and killed johnson ''johnson noooooooo'' jacob chief said '' mwahahah your world is mind and you will die'' the guy said jacob chief headbutted the alien in the aye seinding him back ''ahh my eye'' the alien punched chief only for jacob chief to break his arms ''that was for johnson you bitch'' jacob chief threw a sticky grenade that melted the alien bad gyy ''have mercy'' he asked '' why are you working for the bad guys'' jacob chief asked ''because they have cool lasers and hot women and get to kill green lolis'' jacob chief then teabagged the alien guy melting his face but then he got hit in the face ''stop right there'' the stupid green bitch said jacob chief turned ''youre too young and i hate lolis'' jacob chief said he punched the loli and then smashed her face into his many chest ''im not sworthy hes tooo good of a man'' the bitch said jacob chief threw her to the moon ''damn right bitch gimmie youre sister'' jacob chief then ate somemore dorritos and mountain dew because those are the best things ever. jacob chief went back to the hero place to get more dorritos jacob chief then ran into the super sexy fubuki ''hey handsome'' she said jacob chief kissed her ''you a real woman i hope yer sister dies'' jacob chief said she was a real woman and jacob chief was complete ''she wont be a problem anymore shes having fun with geroge bush in the white house cause we all know he did 911'' jacob chief creamed this was a real woman. ''oh yrahhhhhhhh''

to be continued...

nice reviewa only more will come soon because fubuki is hot and her sister deserves to die no master chief cuz hes a borning robot and nboody likes him. no flames please


End file.
